


A Red Cricket Christmas

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning in the Hopper house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red Cricket Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Archie with a little girl is one of the most adorable things in the world, TBH, so I had to write it. This stupid show has ruined me and turned me into a fluff monster. As always, thanks to the wife for looking this over.

A little girl with piercing blue eyes, bright red hair, and a fierce spirit burst into the room like a hurricane. She took one look at her pile of presents under the tree and threw herself into his arms, knocking him over. She was a tiny little thing but she had her mother’s strength. 

Archie chuckled and hugged his precious baby before pushing her towards the tree, urging her to pick a present to open first. She went for the biggest box, of course, and he adjusted his glasses which had been knocked off his nose. She yanked the paper off of the box and the force of her action knocked her to the floor. That didn’t stop her, however, because she jumped up and went right back to it. 

He shook his head, wondering how he’d become so lucky. He had a beautiful three-year old who worshipped him, a beautiful wife who was too young for him, and he still had his best friend who made up his extended family along with his son and grandchildren. Back in their land he would have never dreamed of this life. He had been nothing more than the son of two con artists, trapped to live his life serving them and then he’d been trapped in the body of a cricket; penance for how he’d ruined a young boy’s life. 

Some days he still didn’t believe any of this was real, but it didn’t stop him from enjoying it.

“Mommy, mommy! Look!”

Anita emerged from the large box, which she’d climbed into to dig around for her present, and held up a small doll. A chuckle wafted in through the doorway and Archie glanced up to find his raven-haired beauty watching them with amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Were you planning to join us?”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She held large mug of steaming hot coffee between her hands, allowing it to warm her fingers. The sun had risen only moments before and already their bundle of joy was ready for the day to begin. She’d joined them in bed, jumping up and down until she woke both of her parents, and tugged her father down the stairs while her mother followed slowly behind. She put on a pot of coffee and cut up leftover gingerbread for breakfast, too bleary-eyed to bother with cooking.

She watched them with delight from the doorway where she leaned against the frame. She hid a chuckle when Anita knocked her father’s glasses from his face. If their little ginger-haired Princess was this forceful at three she could only imagine what she would be like as a teenager. 

Archie looked up to meet her eyes and she returned his smile.

“Were you planning to join us?”

“In a minute,” she answered as Anita tackled Archie once more, babbling about a wooden toy her Uncle Geppetto had given her, once again knocking Archie’s glasses off. She didn’t know why he didn’t just go for contacts; Anita was sure to break them one of these days. Anita pulled a Santa Hat off of one of her stuffed animals and put it on his head.

“Daddy’s Santa,” she declared with a loud giggle before rolling under the tree to find her smaller gifts. 

She shook her head, thinking Archie had spoiled their little girl this Christmas. No child needed this many presents, especially not when he brought her home some trinket every other day. She knew he wanted to be a better parent than his own had been but honestly wolves would have been better parents. Anita didn’t need presents for him to prove he was a good father. That’s why all of the gifts from her mother were things she needed, like clothes and books. 

“Mommy, open presents!” Anita announced, holding out a gift she had clearly wrapped herself. 

“Mommy’s finishing her coffee, baby.”

Archie gave her a small pout.

“Come on, Ruby, it’s Christmas, we can go back to bed after this.”

“Fine,” she replied, pushing herself away from the doorframe. “But if you think your child is letting either of us sleep today, you’re out of your mind.” She set her coffee on a side table and joined them on the floor before pulling Anita into her lap. 

Ruby managed to keep her in her lap through three presents before she squirmed away and began chasing the cat. The cat hid inside the tree and Anita let out a loud sigh before spotting Pongo trying to hide under the coffee table. She gave up her pursuit of the cat and tried to climb the poor old dog so she could ride him. 

Ruby leaned into Archie and hid a laugh by burying her face in his robe. Once she could control herself she pulled away and fixed his glasses. 

“She’s something else, isn’t she?”

“Huh?” Archie dragged his eyes away from their daughter and smiled. He kissed Ruby’s forehead and wrapped an arm around her before pulling her against him. “Yes, she is, just like you.”

Ruby smiled and took hold of his chin, turning his head to hers so she could place her lips on his. 

“I love you, Dr. Hopper. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Hopper,” he whispered with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her once more but Anita threw herself into their arms and demanded breakfast. Ruby shook her head and kissed her little munchkin, happier than she’d been in a very long time.


End file.
